


Smell Of Shine

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Consensual, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Nightwing Ships It, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: A run-in with Poison Ivy and a misunderstanding of the nature of their relationship results in a change in that relationship for Blue and Gold.





	Smell Of Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 01/12/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Because when I read porn, my mind goes in porny places with all the lovely vocabulary and then I write porn. And sex pollen is the best plot device ever.  
> No beta. No sleep. No clue. Whee! :D"
> 
> Additional notes because sex pollen can make things dubiously consensual:  
> "There are different ways to write sex pollen, and I feel that determines whether it's nonconsensual or...consensual.  
> -There's sex pollen as an aphrodisiac. Helping a person to act on feelings they might not have otherwise acted on. (Maybe lowering inhibitions a bit.)  
> [...]  
> In this case, I like to think that the pollen was just enough to point out to Ted "Hey! Hot best friend. Why have we not been screwing like energizer bunnies?" As well as to then heighten the experience. Ted and/or Booster could, theoretically, have stopped...they just agreed with the pollen that yes, sexxins are a good idea."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/15/2018

Ted isn't sure what, exactly, Poison Ivy was planning that she needed to be in the Chicago Botanic Garden. Something about a new plant in the Sensory Garden, which means nothing to Ted, who knows nothing about plants except that their natural environment is definitely not his home.

 

Batman had been called, but had been busy with a breakout at Arkham ("What, again?" Booster had innocently asked). In his stead, he had sent Nightwing, who had experience with Ivy and had lent them his expertise and advice. Five minutes after meeting him, Booster and Beetle had agreed that there was no way the younger man had learned social skills from the Dark Knight.

 

There had been hostages, who didn't seem to realize or _care_ that they were hostages, and an annoying amount of clingy vines. Booster had called the vines kinky. Nightwing had laughed.

 

The Blue and Gold duo had agreed, with a shared look, that there was _definitely_ no way the man's upbringing had been entirely Bat.

 

Then there had been a moment when Ted got too close to Ivy and suddenly forgotten _why_ they were fighting her. Her hair was bright red and orange and her skin was smooth and pale and just faintly green. She looked like plants on fire without soot. She was gorgeous. Ted wanted to do anything she asked.

 

Then Booster's voice had cut through the soupy green haze and Ted had tugged himself away from the vines he hadn't noticed and put some distance between himself and the thwarted woman. Nightwing had given him an odd look, but it had disappeared when Booster reached over to brush away some thready vine roots still tenaciously clinging to Ted's suit.

 

In the end, it had been Ted's knowledge of chemistry that defeated Ivy, and as she was being secured and taken away he wrote down the formula, at Nightwing's request, so the man could show it to Batman. For a spur of the moment creation, it had been surprisingly effective, the young man had praised.

 

Catching sight of Ivy's bright red hair again, Ted had been reminded of something and mentioned to Nightwing that Booster had "stopped to smell the roses" a bit ago and a flower of similar color had spat something dusty at him.

 

"Pollen," Nightwing had proclaimed, looking amused. "You should probably take him home and get him into a shower. Soon."

 

"Is it dangerous?"

 

Nightwing had grinned at him, his look amused and...for some reason _knowing_. "No, but you should probably get him home soon."

 

Not knowing what to say to that, Ted had thanked him and hustled Booster off to the Bug. There had been something about the way Nightwing said it that gave Ted the impression that he really _should_ get Booster a shower soon.

 

So now he's home, still in costume, telling Booster that Nightwing had recommended washing the pollen off quickly, and....

 

Booster smells _fantastic_.

 

It isn't that he hadn't noticed before, just that he has reached the pinnacle of a buildup of that knowledge and now it's just such a _Fact_ that he can't ignore it anymore. He can't really describe it, so it makes sense to move closer to the scent, to try to identify it.

 

Booster smells like sex, like porn, like an orgy, and wonderfully, _wonderfully_ like himself. Like clean sweat and mulch and toothpaste and adrenaline and victory and something that Ted wants to call "shine." It's sharp and musky and just so delicious that Ted has to....

 

He knows he's licking long stripes of Booster's suit, not actual skin, but it's tight on the man and he can feel all the contours of Booster's throat under his tongue and the dusty orange pollen he's lapping up tastes like everything Booster _should_ taste like.

 

"Ted?" Booster groans, and Ted has to reward that sound by licking his way into the man's mouth and biting the man's tongue so he can suck it into his own mouth.

 

Ted's been a superhero for years and he's worked with Booster nearly as long. So it's a matter of moments to get their head-coverings off, barely breaking the kiss in the process.

 

"Want you," Ted breathes, gripping Booster's hips and pulling them towards his own. Booster moans and presses against him as Ted licks the toothpaste and shine scent from Booster's teeth.

 

Then Booster whimpers something about bed and that's the greatest idea Ted's ever heard, because suddenly he wants to roll Booster around on his bed till his sheets _reek_ of the man.

 

They're moving in the right direction and Booster is panting and saying his name and encouraging him as Ted sucks at Booster's chest through the suit. The orange pollen is damp with his spit and looks bright red in a way that's nothing like blood and everything like sex and Booster gasps when Ted bites down _right_ where he knows the man's nipple is.

 

Booster's fingers are scrabbling at the bottom edge of Ted's suit and pushing it up for delicious skin-on-skin contact (when had Booster taken off his gloves?) and when Ted finally lets go of the man so Booster can pull Ted's top off, Ted shoves him backwards onto the bed. Ted straddles Booster's hips and presses Booster's hands back on the bed while he buries his nose in the side of Booster's neck and his hair and inhales the scent of sex and Booster. Ted can smell him and taste him and feel him all over and hear his moans and it makes him want to do wonderful, dirty things to Booster and it's a good thing Booster isn't objecting because Ted isn't sure what he'd do then. But he's pretty sure stopping wouldn't be anything close to it.

 

Ted licks the suit over Booster's throat again, then sits up and their hands are flying, bumping into each other and cooperating desperately towards nudity till Ted can feel Booster's skin against his from head to toe. Can feel Booster's sweat and taste the salt of it, feel the steadily leaking precome mixing with his as they move against each other, slippery and perfect.

 

Booster is perfect and responsive and smells like an orgasm wrapped in skin and Ted doesn't know why it's never occurred to him before to do this. They should do this every _day_. Several times. Should do this until there's nothing left but thrumming skin and sparking nerves and a thick, tangible reek of afterglow.

 

Then Booster's shaking and arching up against him, their legs tangled together as Ted sucks the smell of shine from Booster's tongue and orange explosions blossom like electric flowers in Ted's brain and all over his skin.

 

Ted comes back to himself with the sensation that he aches all over in a perfect way that he hasn't ached in quite some time. There are hands gently petting his back and hair and skin under his cheek and the smell of sex sweat curling through his nose. He stretches, feeling the lazy protest through his muscles, and rubs his face against what feels like a chest.

 

He hears a chuckle with one ear and feels it with the other, the hands stroking with a little more force. Lifting his head with some effort, Ted finds himself staring into Booster's eyes.

 

He stares long enough (and perhaps with a touch of confusion) that Booster stills and starts to look worried, so Ted lowers his lips to Booster's and lazily sucks on the man's tongue until the hands start petting him again.

 

Booster still smells like shine.


End file.
